1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article supports and in particular relates to a rack specifically designed to support fishing tackle across the ceiling or any other supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of special purpose storage racks and supports designed in the prior art. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. patent references: Lamb, U.S. Pat. No. 846,674; Hain, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,601; Riddle, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,513; Fowlkes, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,817; Riddle, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,775; Royeton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,182; Hazelhurst, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,076; and Austin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,742.
Despite the variety of such prior art arrangements, there remains a need for a facile storage rack for fishing tackle and similar articles which may be mounted parallel with a ceiling, and pivoted away from the ceiling for easy access to the article stored, and with means ensuring that the storage rack will not become inadvertently disengaged from the storage position.